Boredom InBetweeners
by Krissy119
Summary: Unloved, undetailed, unmentioned scenes from Is It Possible To Be Bored In Rivendell? -or as I prefer to call it, "Boredom"- What really happens with the Fellowship when no one's really looking?
1. Just to tide ya over

**AN: **Hey y'all. I'm really sorry about the really long delay in **Is It Possible To Be Bored In Rivendell?** I've mostly had lots of Writers Block and lots of no time at all. I actually don't really have time right now, because I should be researching information about the Boston Tea Party and stuff like that, but I've decided to procastinate(sp?) and create something to tide you all over until I can think of Chapter 11.

I have borrowed the idea of making some In-Between chapters from an InuYasha fic I'm reading by **Moonlight Shadow4 **called On A Leash. So I've picked a few scenes from my fic that I didn't go into much detail with and decided to turn them into their own little chapters.

If you would like to see a certain scene, tell me which scene it was and what chapter it was in and I'll see what I can cook up, 'kay?

Krissy119


	2. Hobbits in the Livingroom

**AN: **The first In-Betweener is based around a section in Chapter 6

**Hobbits In The Livingroom**

Abby and the eight males sat in the livingroom and watched Laura lead the 'injured' Aragorn into the kitchen to be cleaned up. A very brief period of silence settled over them. Here were eight males from Middle Earth and a fifteen year old teenage girl, just sitting in a room, and they haven't even been introduced. It was a pretty queer silence. A silence which was driving Abby nuts. She bounced around on her seat and fidgeted with multiple things at a time. Those sitting near her looked at her curiously and slowly tried to scoot away from her.

"So..." Abby said, finally situating herself and trying to start up a conversation. "Ya, I wonder how swollen his nose is gonna get..."

"I hope that Strider is alright," Frodo's concern filled voice spoke up.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Frodo. I'm sure he'll be fine. A small bop on the nose can't bring Strider down." Sam assured. Others bobbled their heads in agreement, but Pippin broke down in giggles.

"Hahaha, it sure was funny though!" Pippin exclaimed. "I thought I was going to explode because I was trying so hard not to laugh!"

"Sure aren't trying ot hold it back now," Merry muttered under his breath. Legolas quirked a brow.

Abby joined in with giggles. "Haha, are you kidding? There's no way on earth Laura could hurt big, strong, sexy Aragorn!" She paused for a moment, laughing at the very idea of Laura throwing a punch and hitting Aragorn in the kisser. "The day Laura actually hits somebody is the day either hell freezes over or I find Legolas unattractive."

Legolas' attention was immediately directed on Abby.

"Hmm, what? Since when was _I_ brought into this conversation?" Legolas eyed Abby warily as she gazed at him with a hint of lust behind her dark brown eyes.

Boromir leaned over and whispered in the elf's ear, "Hehe...Legolas, I think you've got yourself an obsessed, love-stricken lass here." Legolas' face became slightly heated at the very mention of it.

"You're darn _right_ I'm obsessed! Heck, I'm beyond obsessed!" Abby shouted gleefully and succeeded in clearing the couch of any other occupants. Startled, Boromir and Legolas looked over to her.

"She heard that?" Boromir whispered.

"I guess," Legolas replied.

Abby stood up and glided over to Legloas, seductively seating herself on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. The elf promptly stiffened and blushed because of her actions and Boromir slowly slid away.

"Do you want to know which lever of obsessiveness I'm on?" Abby breathed into his delicately pointed ear.

"Not particularly," Gandalf muttered

Legolas stuttered and attempted to pry the hormone driven teenager off of him, which wasn't working so well. Pippin's adorable face lit up with pure curiousity.

"There are levels?" Pippin asked innocently.

"Pippin! Be quiet!" Aha, so Merry had sensed the dangerous atmosphere around Abby. Somehow knowing that if she were to continue doing anything, even breathing, utter chaos would be born. Unfortunately for those of higher intelligence in the room, Pippin did not head Merry's warning.

"Which level?"

A dark and sinister expression swept over Abby's face. She nuzzled her head deep into Legolas' jaw, making him shiver either out of either disgust, horror,...or something else. She smiled sweetly at Pippin and chuckled.

"Hehe...well. Let me start at the beginning of my fantasy..."

(**A/N**: Sorry! Do to the content of Abby's 'fantasy', I can't put it in a PG fic ;p)

**Insert Abby fantasy about Legolas dipped in chocolate syrup HERE**

Every male in the room had either lost almost all color in their face or turned bright red, especially poor Legolas, who was seated beneath the terrifying Abby, and was the whole subject of her little 'fantasy'. His face was burning with such intensity that Abby could feel it on the top her head which was resting on his neck.

If Pippin weren't so darn cute and innocent, he would have been scared senseless, just like everyone else in the room. But he wasn't, so he just stared at Abby with intense curiousity. Merry, Sam, and Frodo on the other hand, where staring at her in sheer horror.

"Don't worry, my little Shire dwelling hobbits. You can be in my fantasy too!" Abby giggled.

(**A/N**: Again, do to the rating, I cannot say. But I sure can let you use your imagination!)

**Insert Abby fantasy about Legolas dipped in chocolate syrup AND little hobbits running around in tinfoil kilts with giant cherries on their heads HERE**

Again, every male in the room had been ridiculously terrified, and oddly enough, so was Pippin. And what of Legolas? Legolas was just the poor unfortunate elf who happened to be stuck with Abby on his lap and clinging to his neck with the jaws of life. Then there was Gandalf. The poor old geezer couldn't take it. His heart just couldn't handle it.

"Gandalf? Gandalf, are you well?" Boromir shook an extremely stiff Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" Frodo peeked over the arm of chair and stared at the wizard. Boromir was still shaking him, more violently by the minute.

"She killed him!" Pippin cried. Everyone else gasped.

"No, not yet. He's still alive." Legolas answered after listening for his raspy breaths.

Abby stared at Gandalf with disappointment and muttered under her breath, "Darn"

**A/N:** So? What do you all think? I'm actually liking this. I can take a little vacation from the actual story line and work on something a wee bit more fun. YAY! This is really fun! If you want me to do a particular scene, just tell me the chapter and what the scene was and describe what you would like to happen and I'll work my magic. Whoa, wait a sec...I've got magic?......**_COOL_**!!!

Toodles!

°Krissy119°


	3. Breakfast Part I

**AN: **What to do about breakfast???

**Breakfast Part I-**

Laura and Abby hurried into the kitchen, promising the Fellowship that they would indeed think of something to do about breakfast. Once they were inside the kitchen Laura began to pace around frantically. Abby sat on the counter top above the dishwasher and watched with interest.

"This is horrible!" Laura lamented. "I can't remember _anything_ from my home-ec. classes! What do we make for breakfast?"

"Cerial, poptarts, eggs, juice, doughnu-" Abby listed, counting on her fingers.

"No, no. I don't think that cerial and poptarts will do the trick. It doesn't suit them." Laura said frantically.

'This world doesn't suit them,' Abby pointed out in her mind. Abby figured that Laura was so wrapped up in her breakfast brainstorming that she could probably say something really dirty to Laura and she wouldn't even realize it. She seriously thought about it, but decided against it. It was too early in the morning. Abby took pity on Laura and tried to come up with ideas.

"Well, I've got some money back at my house." Abby announced. "But we probably can't take them out to eat breakfast though, huh?"

"No, you don't have to go get money. And we're definately NOT taking them out to eat." Laura said firmly. She couldn't even begin to imagine what they would stir up if they took the Fellowship out in public. She could think of too many things that could go wrong. She stopped pacing and leaned against the stove and played around with the knobs, listening to the stove click a few times before a fire burst up from it.

"Then what the heck do we do?" Abby questioned and pulled her legs onto the counter with her, sitting Indian style. The sky outside the window behind her was still grey but it was getting lighter.

Laura shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what do you have?" Abby asked quizically.

Laura shrugged again, still playing with the burners. Abby sighed and thought for a moment.

"Pancakes?" Abby suggested. Laura's face lit up.

"That's a great idea! Do we have any pancake mix?" Laura asked excitedly.

"How the heck should I know?" Abby stated in confusion.

Laura ignored her comment and ripped open her shelves and searched wildly for some pancake mix, occasionally throwing a few cans and boxes onto the floor. In the midst of her frenzy she managed to nail Abby in the head with a can. After recovering from shock, Abby grabbed Laura and turned her to face her.

"It's okay! I'll just go and buy some. The supermarket's only a few blocks away." Abby said as she began to release Laura from her grasp. Suddenly Laura's face lit up and she wildly began to dance around.

"Hey, hey!" Laura said and began to climb onto her counters. "My mom always leaves a jar of cash and change and coupons and stuff up on the shelf for the bus and if I have to order food for myself."

Abby rolled her eyes, 'You couldn't think of that sooner?' she thought to herself.

Laura had successfully grabbed the jar and jumped off of the counter top.

"Great!" Abby exclaimed. "You go and buy the stuff and I stay here with Legolas and the boys."

"Okay--hey, wait a sec...why ME? Why do you get to stay and watch _my_ house?" Laura asked suspiciously. Abby grinned.

"Because..." she grinned slyly and thought herself, 'because Legolas is here,' before voicing her opinion. "Because I'm the guest."

Laura rolled her eyes, knowing full well that she wanted to stay because Legolas was here.

"But I'm the host." Laura pointed out.

"And I'm the guest." Abby added.

"The host needs to stay and watch the house and the rest of her guests."

"Why should one of the guests go to get food for the rest of the guests?" Abby asked.

"It would be rude for the host to leave her guests."

"It would be equally rude for the host to send her guest to go on an errand."

"The host would feel guilty if she left all her guests alone in her house"

"The guest wouldn't mind"

"Because the guest wants to stay and drool over a certain blond, tres beau elf with extremely beautiful blue eyes." Laura started to space out against her will. In the living room, Legolas and his annoying super elf hearing was sitting on the couch and listened to their conversation with confusion and a small bit of fear. The other girl whom had not attempted to maul him and appeared to be safe was starting to talk about him. He grimmaced.

Abby became slightly jealous and defensive.

"Okay, there's only one way to settle this!" Abby growled loudly.

"Oh, you are goin' down, Morex!" Laura growled back and pushed up her sleeves. The Fellowship quietly rushed to the kitchen, fearing that the girls would plunge into a battle. Merry acted as the referee dude was walked over to the two girls.

"Okay you two, I want a clean fight. No snakes. Best two out of three wins. Loser has to buy the food, winner has to make it. (wait a sec...how did Merry know about this?)" Merry announced and held up his hand, signalling the girls to ready themselves.

"Let's go!" Abby growled as Merry shouted, "Fight!"

And so, Laura and Abby engaged in an extremely intense thumb wrestling match.

The Fellowship stared on in wonder. Laura won the first round and Abby won the next. It was now time for the third match. Who will be victorious? Abby or Laura?

A/N: ohh...intense. Ya right. I'm sorry. This is suppose to be about LOTR and I'm turning it into an original fic. I apologize for that. I really glad that some of you are actually still sticking with me. You all make me warm and fuzzy inside.

°Krissy119°


End file.
